Cas' Commando (3.5e Class)
Commando A commando is good at hiding, running silently, wearing heavy armor while doing the former and hitting guys and gals very hard. Making a Commando A commando is a damage-dealer able to hide, like a cross between a rogue and a fighter but without the actual multiclassing. A commando is better when she hides and strikes people very hard. However, sudden strike make her a tab less versatile in combat and some commandos are often reduced to the option of "I hit again.". No matter, a commando is a team player, able to give the party a good initiative boost, but it is also a good solo class able to infiltrate a building and dispatch anything or anyone in her way. Abilities: A commando needs a good intelligence and constitution, however depending on the commando style, either a good dexterity or strength is required. Races: A commando can be of any race, however more intelligent or dexterous races tend to be commando more often than others. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: As rogue. Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Commando. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A commando starts with proficiencies with all simple and martial weapons and with one exotic weapon of her choice. She is also proficient with all types of armor and shields. (Ex): All allies (and the commando herself) within 30 feet of the commando gain a competence bonus on initiative equal to the commando's int modifier or half her commando level, whichever is higher. (Ex): As seen in Complete Adventurer. (Ex): Whenever a Commando deal lethal damages she can opt to deal non-lethal damage instead. : Commando can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical traps has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic traps has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Commando can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic traps generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A commando who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. (Ex): At 2nd level a commando no longer suffers a penalty to Move Silently and Hide checks for moving or running. (Ex): At 2nd level, a commando retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a commando already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): A 3rd level Commando no longer take penalty for hiding and moving silently when wearing medium armor. At 6th level, the commando may also ignore penalties associated with hiding and moving silently with heavy armor. (Ex): A commando of 4th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. (Ex): Whenever a 4th level Commando hits a flat-footed opponent the first time, she may double her sudden strike dice. This effect only applies to the first attack made against the creature; iterative attacks are unaffected. (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a commando can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the commando by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has commando levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. (Ex): At 8th level and higher, a commando can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the commando is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): At 10th level, a commando alway wins initiative and starts the round first. (Ex): At 12th level a Commando may take 10 on any skill or ability check even when stressed or threatened. (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a commando of 14th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. (Su): At 18th level, the commando gains the ability to be invisible as a full-round action. As per greater invisibility, however she can only be invisible for so long. After she spend 1 round per Commando class level invisible she then become visible again. This ability can be used at will. (Ex): At 20th level a Commando is able to make a full-attack as a standard action. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User Leziad